The best couple
by The.Hardcore.Moose
Summary: It's been a month since Jade and Beck broke up and things seems to be going back to normal again. But everything isn't what it seems like... Story's better than summary. Don't believe me? Go ahead, check it out.   Bade   Jandré
1. Chapter 1: André

**André's POV **

I walked down the hallways of my amazing high school, Hollywood Arts. It was silent, and no one was in sight. The students were in the classrooms and I felt relaxed for the first time that day. Now, normally I'd never skip classes, because I really, really appreciate this school. I would probably die or fail if I had to go to a normal high school. But today, I just really felt the need to not have maths, one of our "normal" courses. Who needs maths when you have your music?

As I walked by the janitors closet I heard a strange sound. I stopped right at the door and listened carefully. The sound was gone... No, wait. There it was. Sobbing. Or crying. Strange. I couldn't decide whether or not to walk on and ignore the sounds, but something told me that I couldn't just leave someone sad, crying in the janitors closet. I carefully opened the door. The lights were off, I couldn't tell who it was or where that person was sitting.

"You OK in there?" I asked. The sobbing stopped.

"Wh-who's there?" a small trembling female voice asked. I turned on the lights to see who the mystery girl was. I was shocked by the sight. On the floor, against the wall, sat Jade, black make-up running down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffed. She just looked at me with a surprised expression on her pretty face. When the surprise over seeing me had subsided she instantly looked away, wiping her face.

I had never seen Jade cry and it was obvious that she wished that it had remained that way, but it hadn't. I had seen the tears, I couldn't just ignore it. She didn't say anything. I cleared my throat.

"What's wrong Jade?" I asked giving her a worried look.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Go away." she replied, trying to sound as her usual indifferent self. She failed.

"No, Jade. You're obviously not fine. What's wrong?" I tried again. She looked down. I could see tears form in her eyes again. She probably wasn't going to tell me. I mean she only ever opened up to Beck... Back when they were still together that is.

"Just... Nobody... Nobody will ever love me..." she broke down at the last part of her sentence, now crying loudly with her face buried in her hands. The situation was starting to freak me out. Jade never acted like this. It was like watching a totally different person in Jade's body.

"It's not true Jade..." I said while patting her shoulder, trying to comfort her. This was a very strange situation.

"Yes, it's true! Nobody will ever love me because I, I, I'm really mean, and... I'm a... a gank! The only person in the whole world who ever loved me was Beck and, and... And now I'm not even sure... If he really did..." She was sobbing loudly, tears falling down her cheeks, staining them with her make-up. What she said was wrong. I knew Beck had loved her, and he wasn't the only one. I remembered the song I wrote for her. I sat down next to her.

"You know, Jade, it's really not true what you're saying, that nobody will ever love you..."

"Don't say that just to make me feel better. Please. I don't need that." She cut me off.

"Jade..."

"I mean it! Just shut up!" Her sobs continued. She wiped the tears off her face.

"Jade. Just listen..." I didn't know exactly what I was going to say. "Ehm... Do you remember the song I wrote, _365 Days_? The song I performed with Tori..."

"Yeah, so?" She just looked at me with tears still running down her cheeks. I sighed.

"_I will try everything__  
><em>_To make you come closer to me__  
>Jade<em>_ 'til you believe__  
><em>_It's not just a phase__  
><em>_How can I get it through__  
><em>_You're the one I can't lose__  
><em>_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways__  
><em>_To get to you__  
><em>_To get to you, you, you, you Jade..._" 

I sang the song with the lyrics I had written to begin with. The lyrics which contained her name, and not the word "baby".

She had stopped crying but looked at me with a confused and slightly annoyed expression, probably annoyed by her confusion.

"Eh... _Why _did you just sing that replacing the "baby's" with my name?"

"I replaced your name with baby back when I wrote it." I said looking down. Then I looked up. "I wrote this song about you. Because I was in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2: Jade

**Jade's POV**

I was slightly confused by this situation and my head hurt from all the crying. Why was he suddenly singing?

"I replaced your name with baby back when I wrote it." he said and looked down. I didn't understand what he was saying. Then he looked up at me.

"I wrote this song about you. Because I was in love with you."

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. André couldn't have been in love with me. I looked at him. I could tell he was blushing. So it was true. I couldn't find any intelligent response to that so I just went with what popped into my mind first.

"Oh..." apparently, nothing had popped into my mind.

"Yeah..." apparently nothing popped into his mind either. We were both silent. Great.

"I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable, I just wanted to tell you... You know.. That people do love you. I mean, that you're loveable. Or, no, that sounded wrong..." He scratched the back of his head. He looked as if he was almost scared of what my reaction would be. I guess, considering how I treat most people most of the time, I don't blame him. However, I had never been overly mean towards André. I actually liked him. And that was rare of me. I tried to smile at him.

"Don't worry about it." I said to calm him down. I wiped my cheeks and looked at my hand. It was all black. I must have looked horrible. I was feeling confused and sad at the same time. Sad because of Beck and because even though I kind of believed André I was still rather pessimistic.

"So, you stopped crying. Are you OK now?" he asked. I thought for a while.

"I guess... I guess I'm better..." I said and then hesitated. "But... Would you mind staying here just a little longer? You don't have to say or do anything. Just... Sit." I asked him, and I was almost scared to look at him. I didn't want him to see how vulnerable I was feeling and I knew that if he looked into my eyes he would see it. André sees things like that.

"Sure." He said. I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile a little as well. I sat myself closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It felt so nice to be close to someone again. To feel the warmth of another body against my own. He smelled good I noticed. He didn't smell like cologne as Beck did, he just smelled... Clean. Like when you just get out of the shower and you feel all fresh and clean. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. This actually felt really nice.

He started stroking my hair and we just sat like that for a long time, at least it felt long. It could have been two minutes or two hours, I wasn't really sure, but it didn't matter. I almost felt like I was dozing off. Kinda like when you're just about to fall asleep but you're still awake. It's like dreaming with your eyes open.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He still cared about me. Unlike Beck. And then as I was looking at him he looked at me and a sudden urge washed over me. I grabbed the collar on his shirt and sat myself in front of him with my face close to his. I could see the surprise in his eyes when I pressed my lips against his but he quickly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He put his one hand in my hair and the other on my back pushing me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I broke the kiss breathing heavy.

"Thanks... I feel better now." I said. And that was true. I felt much better.

"Uh... You're welcome." He replied. And then we were both silent. Great. As the situation began to feel awkward and my mind got confused by my actions, I got up. I opened the door.

"I have to go to class now." I said and left him sitting on the floor in the janitors closet, looking at me with big puppy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Beck

**Beck's POV **

**The next day **

I dragged myself into the school feeling horrible. I went directly to my locker and leaned against it while taking a sip of my coffee. Mornings like these almost made me want to quit school, but just almost. I knew I would feel better later, I always did. Then I would get tired again when I got home. Then I spotted Tori at the main entrance, she looked perky as usual. I half hoped she wouldn't notice me so that I would have time to wake up before talking to her. Unfortunately, she did see me and she walked towards me.

"Good morning Beck." She smiled at me.

"'morning." I replied without even looking at her.

"Something wrong?" She had a concerned look on her face. Oh no. I didn't need for her to start worrying about me.

"Nah, I'm just _very_ tired. Haven't slept that well." I replied, this time looking at her.

"How come?" I could tell she was still concerned. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that it had something to do with Jade. That wasn't the case. I had just been having a lot of nightmares. I couldn't remember what they were about but they prevented me from sleeping. Of course if I said that, she would still think it had something to do with Jade. And that's definitely not true. I was over Jade. Completely over her.

"My neighbour's dog's been barking basically non-stop the past nights." I lied. I wasn't sure she would believe that so I had to lay it on thick. "You know, it's at times like that where I don't mind not having a dog." I half-heartedly joked. I hoped she would buy it.

"Ha ha, yeah, what's up with dogs barking all the time?" Tori said while trying to make a funny face. I was happy that Tori could be just as oblivious as Cat and Robbie. Good thing André wasn't there. He would have seen through it though. He always did.

"Hiiii!" I knew who it was before even turning around.

"Hi Cat." Tori said. I smiled at Cat. She was the most bubbly and jolly person I had ever known. She always made me happy whenever she was near, heck she could make anybody happy by just being in their presence. She even made Jade happy.

"What's a prome?" Cat asked looking at Tori with big eyes. Tori looked confused at her.

"A prome? Cat, we had a prome last year. You know, the prom!" Tori said.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Last prome we pretended to have a prom. What will we pretend this year?" Cat asked. It was easy to see that Tori just got even more confused. Watching these two could be very entertaining.

"Huh?" Tori asked, she probably couldn't figure out what to say.

"Will we pretend to have a graduation?" Cat asked, still looking at Tori. Tori opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Uh... No... What? What are you talking about? This time?" Tori finally said.

"Yeah, I saw this flyer." Cat said holding up a yellow piece of paper with big letters on it saying _Prome. Coming soon._ Tori took the paper and looked at it in disbelief.

"They're actually having a prome again this year? Even after what happened last year?" Tori asked, looking at both of us.

"Apparantly." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Then what will we pretend to have this time?" Cat asked again as she impatiently grabbed Tori's arm.

"Cat, the prome is just like a prom. You know, prome, prom. Same thing." Tori said.

"Oh." Cat said. She looked out and I could see on her face that she was thinking.

"Does that mean we will need dates?" She then asked looking up at us again.

"Well, yeah." Tori replied.

Dates. Maybe I should stay home. I couldn't figure out who I would want to ask. Cat maybe? Or Tori? Nah. Maybe I could just go by myself. Didn't people do that all the time?

"Have you seen the prome posters?" someone suddenly said. We turned to see Robbie standing with Rex in his arms, looking at us with big eyes.

"Yeah, we just talked about it. Isn't it awesome that they're doing it again?" Tori said, sounding excited.

"Very." he replied shortly, and then he turned to Cat. "Well, Cat. I was going to ask you to the prome, but, I guess you're probably going with _"Tuck"_..." He said to her. She looked at him a bit confused, obviously not understanding the sarcasm in his voice.

"No I'm not. I don't really talk with him anymore." she said, and then smiled at him. "But I sure hope someone will ask me then."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Robbie said.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't ask me." She said looking at Robbie with big eyes.

"Well if he's not asking I will!" Rex said loudly. Cat giggled a bit.

"I can't go to the prome with you Rex, you can't dance, silly!" She giggled and put her hand up to her mouth as if she was trying to hold in the giggles.

"Anyways, I have to go to class, byeeee!" Cat then said and turned around to leave. Then she turned again and grabbed Tori's arm.

"Tori we have class together." She said and started dragging Tori with her.

"Yes, yes we do. See you later guys" Tori waved at us. Robbie looked at them leaving and then looked at me.

"So, you're not coming to the prome are you?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Well, since you and Jade broke up not long ago. You know. It would be weird of you to show up alone, but it would also be weird of you to show up with someone else."

"You're wrong if you think that Robbie! I am going, and I will show up with a date, and no, that won't be weird." I almost yelled at him and started walking away, then I turned around and pointed at him.

"And even if I show up alone it won't be weird!" And then I started walking away again. I had thought of not going, but as he said that I shouldn't, I felt like I had to. Then I felt bad for yelling at him. I quickly turned around and walked back to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, man. Come on, let's go to class." I said and patted his shoulder. He looked really frightened and just nodded and followed me.


	4. Chapter 4: André

**André's POV**

I had done my best to avoid the others this day, especially Beck. I really sucked at keeping my feelings in control. Luckily, avoiding him had been easy. He had seemed preoccupied by something else, I didn't know what. Normally I would have done my part at trying to find out what was bothering him and try to help him, but a thought kept nagging me: That maybe it was because of Jade. I felt guilty. I shook my head. No, I shouldn't feel guilty. They broke up, and that wasn't my fault.

I grabbed my laptop and sat down in a chair. I logged on to TheSlap and looked to see if there was any notifications. Then I looked at Jade's profile. I started looking through the pictures of her. In most of the photos she was with Beck. Beck still had his photo gallery called 'Beck and Jade'. There was a photo of them kissing. I quickly moved on to the next photo. Why didn't he delete this gallery?

I opened the video I had uploaded of her singing _okay_. Her voice was deep and sultry. She looked so beautiful when she sat there singing, with her eyes closed, a calm expression on her face. You could tell that she loved singing just by looking at her. She dreamed of being an actor, but she could definitely make it as a singer as well if she wanted to. She could also make it as a scriptwriter, she was crazy talented. And beautiful.

I shook my head. Why was I obsessing over her all of sudden? I hadn't talked to her ever since the incident in the janitors closet. I felt very guilty about it. Beck was my best friend and here I was kissing his ex-girlfriend and obsessing over her. Well, it seemed as if she regretted it. After kissing me she had just left me, and had avoided me since that. I had been very confused, I just sat there for 45 minutes. I guess I could understand why she had kissed me, it must have seemed like I was hitting on her, when she was being all vulnerable. I felt like a bad person, and at the same time I kept telling myself that I shouldn't feel like a bad person. She kissed me. Not the other way around. But I had kissed back. And it did take two people to kiss. This was very confusing. Perhaps I should talk with her about it. But maybe she didn't want to talk about it. What if she didn't want to talk to me ever again? What would I do then? I didn't want to lose her. We might not have seemed like best friends, but people who know Jade also knows that she never acts like people are her friends, but I knew she liked me, she had said that herself and that alone meant a lot. I also cared a lot for her, although I did tease her a lot, and I always tried to make her jealous when she was with Beck. I guess that all this time I had just wanted them to end it so I could be with her. I had never stopped loving her. That was why all my relationships went wrong. This situation sucked.

I went over to my keyboard and started playing _365 Days_, singing softly. Then I stopped. I started playing again. No song in particular. Just played out my feelings. Maybe I should write her another song. Writing songs was always very therapeutic for me. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I stood up and grabbed it from my bed. It was a text message. I opened it.

**From: Jade **

**Can I come over?**

I stared at the text message, my heart was pounding. Jade wanted to come over. Over to my place. I decided to text back. What should I write? "Sure!" That sounded too carefree. I wanted to sort this mess out, and that wasn't carefree.

"Yes, I have something I wanna talk to you about." That sounded way too serious. As if someone died, or if you wanted to break up with your girl.

"Yes, you may." That just didn't sound like me. When did texting get so difficult?

**To: Jade **

**Yeah you can. **

I sent the text and waited for an answer. My heart was racing. Maybe she wasn't going to text back. Maybe she would just suddenly be standing outside my house hammering on the door. I threw myself onto my bed. Then I heard someone ring the bell. I quickly got up. I had to get to the door before my mom did. I was just about to walk out of my room when I looked at my computer screen. I still had Jade's theslap page open. I closed the page and turned off my computer. Then I went out to open the door. My mom was already letting Jade in. I stopped in the door frame and looked at Jade as she took off her boots. My mom told her that she had just cleaned. My mom yelled my name, while still looking at Jade, not realising that I was in the room. Jade looked up at me and gave me a little smile.

"Hi." she said to me. My mom looked at me.

"Oh, André if you were right there you could've said something." my mom said. I couldn't get myself to talk, I just looked at Jade. She walked towards me and stood beside me.

"Uh, mom, we'll be in my room." I said. My mom nodded and went into the kitchen. I led Jade towards my room. Just before opening my door I warned her:

"I didn't know I'd get company today so my room's kinda messy."

She didn't say anything, she just smiled at me. We went into my room. She looked around as I closed the door. I led her to my chair.

"Sit down." I said. And regretted it, when realising how bossy it sounded. "Or don't. You decide. You can sit on the bed as well if you wanna."

"The bed'll do." she said and sat down. I sat down beside her, trying not to sit too close to her. We didn't say anything for a long time. She looked down, and I looked at her. Then she looked up at me.

"I'm really sorry for what happened the other day." I said. "I don't want you to think that I was coming on to you or something, I just... I just wanted you to know..." She put her hand over my mouth, shushing me.

"It's OK." she said softly. I kept looking at her. She was so beautiful. I was glad that she said it was OK. But did that mean she liked me, or did it mean she wanted us to forget it and keep being friends? She didn't say anything. She just looked at me, awaiting some sort of answer or reaction. What did I say? My feelings were driving me insane. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Listen, Jade, I... Don't know how to say this... I'm not sure if you want us to just be friends, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you these last couple of days."

"I know." she said. I looked surprised at her. She knew? "I needed some time to think. I guess since kissing you made me feel so much better, and since I haven't been able to get you of my mind either, it must be because I don't want us to be friends. Maybe we should try being more." She looked down. I was too overwhelmed to say anything at first. Then I put a hand on the side of her face, turning it towards me, and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5: Tori

**Tori's POV **

**The next day **

I had woken up early this morning, and had felt like I had all the time in the world. I just finished two hours of history and was now looking forward to Sikowitz's class. Yay! That had to be my favourite course ever. I had never had a teacher as strange as Sikowitz but he was, after my opinion and most of the other student's opinions, the best teacher in the school.

I walked up to my locker and opened it to put my history books in it. I turned my head to the side and saw André in his locker. I hadn't talked much to him the last two days, which was really strange, because we normally talked all the time. He didn't look at me, he probably hadn't even noticed me. He was humming and lost in his own little, musical world.

"Hi André!" I said in a perky tone. He was taken out of his mind and turned his head with a sudden movement.

"Oh, hey Tori." He said, sending me a little smile.

"So... What's up?" I asked.

"Do you know if Beck is going to the prome?" He asked. Very straight to the point. That was a bit unlikely of him.

"Yes, he is." I answered. "Is something going on between you two? I don't think I've seen you talk for the last few days." It was actually really strange. I hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Oh, no. Nothing's going on. Nothing at all." He said that a bit too quickly, I noted.

"Then why haven't we seen you the last couple of days?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately. But don't worry, everything's fine." He said smiling at me again. Good.

"Are you going to the prome?" He asked. Trying to change the subject?

"Yes, I am. I'm actually going with Beck." I answered. He got a weird expression on his face as I had said that. "I mean, not like _a date_, more like friends, going together, to the prome... Because we don't have any dates. Robbie's taking Cat." I put my hands in the backpockets of my skinny jeans.

"I see." He just said, with a blank expression. Something _was_ wrong! Oh no, I hoped it had nothing to do with the dates.

"Are you going with someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." He answered shortly.

"Who are you going with?" I asked. I could feel my curiosity grow.

"No one particular..."

"No one particular? Don't you think she would be a bit sad to know that you think she's 'no one particular'?" I said teasingly.

"I meant; she's no one particular, like, you don't know her." He then said. He didn't smile at me this time. This time it was my turn to change the subject.

"What was that song you were just humming?" I asked.

"Oh... That was just, you know, a song." He replied looking down.

"A song you've written? Because I don't think I've heard it before." I tried again, even though he seemed reluctant to tell me about it.

"I wrote it yesterday. It's just something I might use for a school project, nothing special." He said.

"All right then." I said and smiled. He just looked at me without saying anything else, and I just looked at him without saying anything. Normally, this would be where he'd say: 'Would you mind singing it, Tori?', but he didn't. Things were really off today. Or maybe he just hadn't thought of asking. Maybe he just expected me to sing it, since I always sing his songs.

"So, would you like me to sing it?" I finally asked. He looked slightly surprised by my question. And then he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, actually, I don't think it would match you voice that well. You know that I love your voice, but I think it would need someone a bit... edgier." He said and looked at me sheepishly. That was definitely a first-timer.

"How come you decided to write a song that wouldn't match my voice?" I wondered aloud, then realising that it sounded a bit bitchy. It looked like he thought that as well.

"Well, Tori, I'm an artist. When it comes to me... I just go with the flow." He said with a little crooked smile. I smiled at him.

"Of course." I laughed. It was funny how I always forgot what being an artist meant. I've always just thought it was people like Van Gogh. Painters. Trina had tried to convince me that being an actor and singer was also being an artist, but somehow hearing her sing and watching her plays never really convinced me. But after starting here, meeting all these fantastic people, I slowly began realising what art really was about.

"Anyways, if you ever need a slightly non-edgy voice, just say so... Mr. artist." I blinked at him, and he smiled and nodded at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Beck

**Beck's POV **

I almost kicked in my door to the RV and threw my bag on the floor. This had been a really crappy day. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I had had six cups of coffee, and I had switched between being exhausted and almost hyperactive. If my nightmares didn't pass soon I would probably go insane. I rubbed my face, and kicked off my boots. Then I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes. Hoping to get some sleep. Just a little nap. I stayed like that, with my eyes closed, for a long time. Just until I realised that I wouldn't be napping any time soon.

I got up and went over to my desk to grab the bottle of water which I had left there yesterday evening. I took a sip of the water. I had a pounding headache which had been nagging me for the past two hours. Probably because of the lack of sleep. I poured some of the water into my palm and splashed it onto my face. The cooling effect of the water instantly dulled the throbbing pain. Nice.

I put the bottle back down on the desk, and then I saw something, behind a pile of books and papers. I took the item and held it up to look at it. A pair of scissors. Jade's scissors. They were used, there were many scratches on them and some glue stains. The shaft had been painted black and parts of it had thick coats of red paint which had been running so that it almost resembled blood. This was one of Jade's oldest pair of scissors.

It had been a tough breakup. We had both been hurting a lot. I still remembered the first week. I had done my best to cover up the hurt when I was with the others, but it had been difficult. The first time I saw Jade since our breakup was two days later. She had skipped a day of school. I had watched her enter the school alone. She didn't notice me to begin with. But when she did, her eyes became big, and the sadness I had seen on her face before was nothing compared to the sorrow I saw then. Tears formed in her eyes and she basically ran to the bathroom. That day I went home early, and for the first time in a very long time I cried.

It hadn't helped much either that I kept finding her things around my RV. She always left all her stuff laying around. As if she lived here. She actually almost did back then. But it was always difficult to be reminded of her in my own home. To begin with I had given all her things to Cat or Tori so that they could give them back. André had come over one day and looked through my whole RV with me to find the last of her belongings and gather them in a bag, which he had given to her. He had done most of the searching. I hadn't been able to. Whenever I stumbled upon one of her things the tears would come back to my eyes.

She had made me cry. It was so strange. I looked at the scissors. I went over to my trash can and was just about to throw them out, but I stopped myself. Why would I throw out something that belonged to somebody else? That wasn't a very nice thing to do. And I couldn't really be mad at Jade for my pain. She had suffered just as much. I guess I would give them back to her. After all, it had been a whole month, and we should be able to talk to each now without it getting too awkward. She would probably be glad to get her scissors back. She must have been wondering where she had left them.

I put the scissors in my back and went back to lay down on my bed. I somehow managed to get a little sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: André

**André's POV **

After a strange phone call from my grandma I entered my house with a suspicion which was basically confirmed when I saw the black leather boots in our hallway. I quickly kicked off my sneakers and almost ran to my room. I opened the door and found Jade sitting on my bed. She was sitting straight up with her hands folded in her lap, looking at me as if she just waited for me to approve of her being there.

"Hey." I said and closed the door while dropping my bag on the floor next to my desk. She smiled. I stepped a bit closer but didn't sit down.

"You know, I got a very strange phone call from my grandma... She said there was a vampire waiting for me." I said while watching Jade as her eyes got bigger.

"Your grandmother is... Weird." she said and gave me a crooked smile.

"I know, I know... But I think you scared her a bit. Could you please... Not do that?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't get angry or hurt. She just looked at me with big eyes, I could tell there was some guilt in them. She always knew when she went over the line.

"Sorry." she finally said and looked down. "Next time I see her I will be nicer and less... scary. I was just in a bad mood."

"Oh..." I said. I always got uncomfortable when she talked about her feelings. She had never talked feelings with me before. I guess she only did that when she was alone with Beck. And now with me.

"Why were you in a bad mood?" I asked stepping closer to her. She continued to look down.

"Because I missed you..." she said with a low voice. My heart started pounding. She could still make me feel like a fool in love, and I somehow couldn't believe that she actually really liked me. Me of all people.

"I missed you too." I said and sat down next to her. She looked up at me. Now her eyes didn't look sad any more, there was something else in them.

"Well why don't you kiss me then?" she said flirtatiously. I leaned in and kissed her. The instant our lips touched she grabbed my shirt and pulled me up on top of her as she lay down on my bed. I stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." I said.

"Why do you say that like you're surprised?" she said with a cold tone. Beck used to joke about how she didn't like compliments. I don't think that was really the problem, he just didn't know how to give them.

"I just always get surprised by _how_ beautiful a person can actually be when I look at you." I said. Her expression softened and she looked as if it was the first time someone had ever said anything nice to her.

"Kiss me hard." she said, and I did. She had one arm wrapped around my neck and the other on my back pulling me closer to her. I placed a hand on her hip and moved it down her thigh, while my other arm was placed next to her on the bed to support my weight.

There was a knock on my door.

"André?" my mom called from the other side of my bedroom door. I ignored her and continued to kiss Jade. I started kissing her jawline. My mom knocked again.

"André? I need to talk to you." she said. I still ignored her as I started kissing Jade's neck. She moaned slightly.

"André!" my mom called again. She sounded angry now.

"Later!" I yelled at the door, and I heard her sigh and walk away.

I looked down at Jade again. I could tell she was waiting for me to continue. I kissed her chin softly and she closed her eyes, I then went back to kissing her neck and she started pulling off my shirt.


	8. Chapter 8: Jade

**Author's note: **

**Hello my dear readers, **

**first I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews, positive feedback and just for taking time to read my fic. I'm not very experienced with writing so I'm glad that you guys are liking it so far. **

**Now, I've been getting some questions, people seem to be a bit confused about the ships/couples/whatever-you-wanna-call-it in this fanfic so I will just explain it a bit: **

**For starters; I am a huge _BADE_-supporter. I think that Jade and Beck belong together. But I like love triangles, squares, pentagons and so on. Sometimes you gotta try something wrong to know what's right, if you understand. **

**And for those worrying about Beck and Tori going to the prom... Don't worry. They're just friends. I do not support _BORI_. (But I accept the fact that others might do...) And let me just remind you that in the summary it says BADE and JANDRÉ. **

**Anyhoodles, that's all, sorry if you feel like this was unnecessary. I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

**The next day **

I sat down on the floor by my locker with the steaming hot coffee next to me. I yawned. I had stayed at André's house until 3am and I was feeling really wasted. I looked around at the people in the hallway. Even though I hated people I did enjoy watching them. It was really strange. Most of the time they didn't notice me watching them. I really got to see them the way they really were, because when you think nobody's watching you let down your guard and you become vulnerable. You show your true self, the self you don't want to show others. Even if it's not much, and I had to pay attention to even see it I still enjoyed it. It's easier to manipulate people if you know what's on the inside of their minds. And who knows when that might come in handy.

Sometimes I wondered if somebody was watching me the same way, considering how they would be able to use everything I did against me. What weaknesses could they find if they looked closely enough? Maybe they would be able to tear me apart bit by bit.

I took a little sip of my coffee. It was still too hot to drink.

When I thought about it, there probably wasn't anybody at this school who would want to break me down. Nobody dared to mess with me. Now I wouldn't call myself a bully. It wasn't like I chose someone weak to be my victim and then terrorised them. I was mean to pretty much everybody, so most people who knew me well enough didn't take it too personal. Unfortunately. I still remembered the first time I saw Tori; rubbing Beck, because she had "spilled coffee on him". I snorted. I could tell by the way she looked at him that she was interested in him, she thought he was hot. Like every other girl at this school. Like every other girl anywhere. No, I wasn't exactly a bully, but I would basically stop at nothing to make Tori's life as miserable as possible. I would probably never stop hating her. I had told myself that I didn't care if Beck found someone else. I mean, we weren't together anymore, besides, now I was having this thing with André... So I couldn't really care about Beck anymore. He could just date all he wanted. But, I would _never_ be able to tolerate it if he began going out with Tori. Anybody but her.

She had always been good at making people like her. It was as if all the boys she met instantly fell for her somehow. Maybe they didn't exactly want to date her, but they still wanted to be around her, and help her and whatnot. It was annoying to watch them follow her around like lost puppy dogs. I saw her come walking down the stairs with Cat and Beck. They were talking. I watched them. They hadn't noticed me. How did she look at Beck? Lustful? In love? No, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Cat. They both were. With puzzled expressions. Meaning Cat had just uttered one of her random thoughts. I looked at Tori, up and down. What was it about her that made everybody love her?

"Hey Jade." I looked up and saw André standing next to me. I put up a hand towards him, motioning for him to help me up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked over at Tori again and then turned to him.

"Do you think Tori's attractive?" I asked. He looked at me for a bit, taking by surprise by my question.

"Uh, is that a trick-question?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Apparently he did find her attractive.

"Nevermind." I said coldly. He didn't say anything, but he didn't walk away.

"I think you're more attractive, baby." he then said. It felt strange when he called me 'baby'. Especially here. We did talk with each other at school but not like when we were alone. It was as if we had both subconsciously agreed to not let the others know about us, to keep it secret. I didn't know why, but it seemed we both wanted it that way, so we didn't talk about it. If we did, we would probably have to tell the others, because that would be the right thing to do, I guess.

"Good." I said and sent him a little smile. Nothing too noticeable. In case somebody was watching. Somebody who would choose to use it against me. But André noticed and smiled. He reached out with his arm towards me, but I shot him a look, reminding him not to touch me. He dropped his arm quickly when he noticed what he had been about to do.

"Mind if we talk in the closet?" he said to me.

"Not at all." I replied while looking around to see if anybody was looking at us. Nobody were. Good. We were just about to walk towards the janitors closet when I saw something. Beck. He was walking towards us. I stopped and looked at him. André stopped as well when I did. Beck probably wanted to talk to André, but I still stayed where I was. And I kept looking at him. And he also looked at me.

"Hey." Beck said and looked down at his boots. I quickly looked at André who was also looking over at me. None of us answered, not knowing who Beck was addressing. Well, it was probably André. Why would he want to talk to me? We didn't have anything to do with each other anymore. But Beck looked up at me without even eyeing André.

"Jade..." he then said. My heart started pounding when he said my name.

"Beck." I said. It felt strange on my tongue, to say his name. It almost sounded like when you pronounce a word the wrong way. So out of place, so wrong. He cleared his throat.

"I looked through some stuff on my desk yesterday... I found these." he said and held out an old pair of scissors. I instantly recognised them. I had found these in one of my fathers drawers when I was 9. I used them frequently back then, but had been scared my father would be mad at me for taking his scissors, so I had painted them black so that he wouldn't know they were his. I had added the red a little year later, in art class. They were so overused, but I still kept them. Beck handed the scissors to me. Our hands touched slightly when I took them. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the touch.

"Thanks." I said and looked down at my boots, then at the scissors in my hands, and then back down at my boots.

"No problem." he said and put his hands in his pockets. He stood there for a while, looking down at his boots. No one said anything. I looked up at him, at the same time he looked up at me and our eyes met. We both quickly looked away. The eye contact felt so dangerous, as if he would see something in my eyes that I didn't want him to see. He then nodded and walked away. When I noticed that André was still standing next to me, looking at me, I felt my cheeks heat up. When you forget people are watching you, you let down you guard and they might catch a glimpse of your true self and your true thoughts. All the other students had gone to their classes and we were the only ones left in the hallway. I looked at him, smiling, and gave him a kiss on the lips. I could feel him smile against my lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Beck

**Author's note:**

**Dear readers, allow me to ****apologize in advance for any mistakes, I'm tired and might have missed a couple mistakes and I feel like I wanna post it now, because it's been like... A week. Sorry about that as well. I honestly try to write the chapters as quickly as possible, but I've been slightly ill and not really been feeling any inspiration. Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I sat alone and ate, well I didn't really eat. I had chosen a seat as far away as possible from our normal table. The others didn't come over to me and try to talk to me. They knew that sometimes I needed to be left alone. Although that was impossible back when Jade and I was dating. I was never alone back then. Talking to her today had really felt weird. I didn't think it would be that tough, but it had been. It was so annoying that she could still affect me like that. Why couldn't this just stop? I felt the anger start to boil up inside me. I grabbed the apple lying in front of me on the table and I threw it into the wall next to me as hard as I could. That felt better.

I looked around at the other tables. Sinjin was eating alone, as always. Poor kid. I could understand why people didn't want to hang out with him, but still. Nobody deserves to be alone all the time like that. I looked three tables from him. Trina was just getting up from the table, two guys looking strangely at her. She hurried over to another table where there was two girls I didn't know and a guy named Brad, all three seniors I think. She gave the two girls a mean look before sitting down next to Brad. Very close to him. She had her flirtatious look on. Probably looking for a prom date. I couldn't help but smile a bit. She was annoying, untalented, egocentric, but heck, she was also persistent. Maybe some day she would find someone who would love her enough to look through all that. I hoped so. Then I looked at our usual table. There was only Cat, Robbie and Tori. Where was André lately? I hadn't seen him much. Well, except for when I gave back the scissors to Jade.

Tori looked slightly bored. Cat was talking to Robbie, and he was... taking notes? What? I looked a bit closer. Rex was nowhere in sight, but it did indeed look as if Robbie was taking notes. Then I looked at Tori again, and she was looking at me. Oh no, she must be wondering why I'm watching them. She stood up and walked towards me.

"Hi." she said when she reached the table. She didn't sit down.

"Hey." I said, looked at her and then at the seat in front of me. She sat down.

"I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but I can't take listening to them any more, so please... Let me sit here?" she said with a pleading expression on her face.

"Is Robbie taking notes?" I asked.

"Yes... Yes he is. Cat is talking about the prome." Tori answered with a sigh.

"O.K." I said. I'm not really sure if that explains _why_ he would need to take notes, but I didn't feel like actually saying enough to form a question about it. Instead I just tried to look a bit puzzled and kinda hoped she would explain. It worked.

"Robbie wants them to match. So Cat is talking about all the different dresses she is considering to wear. And what shoes she is considering. And how she is considering to do her hair. And her make up. Oh, and her purse." Tori closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Wow." was all I could say. But really, wow. Then I thought of something else. "Where's Rex?"

"Oh, apparently he and Robbie had a fight. About the prome." Tori said.

"I didn't know Robbie was so into this whole prom-thing." I said. But then again, he was probably just really excited about going with Cat. We all knew he had a crush on her. It was so obvious, but Cat hadn't noticed. She never noticed the obvious.

"Me neither." Tori answered. She looked down at the table. "Do you think we should coordinate our outfits as well?" she then asked.

"Hell no." I blurted out without thinking, quickly regretting it. She looked upset. "I mean, I'm not even sure I want to wear a tux."

"But you have to! It's a prom." she said and her voice got slightly high pitch as she did. She was upset.

"I'm not really in to tuxedos, Tori." I said softly, trying to calm her down.

"But... You will at least wear... A bow tie?" she tried. I grimaced. There was no force on Earth that could make me wear a bow tie. She looked pleadingly at me. I had to come up with a compromise. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go to this stupid prom. But Tori couldn't find a date, and she hadn't had a date last year either, even though she was the one who introduced it to Hollywood Arts. She deserved a date who would at least dress up just a little. I sighed.

"What if I wear a suit jacket?" I said. I could probably borrow one from my dad. She lighted up, but then looked slightly... mischievous.

"And a bow tie?" she tried. Oh, so now we were negotiating.

"No."

"A normal tie?"

We stared at each other for a while.

"Fine... But I will be wearing it... Casually. Not too tight." I said.

"Fine Mr. Rockstar." she said and rolled her eyes. Now I had to find a tie as well. Then we sat for a while without saying anything.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Please wear some black pants. No jeans."

"What?" No way. I always wore jeans.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"Black jeans." I said and looked at her, trying to look stern. She didn't say anything, she just glared at me.

"Fine! But no holes!" she grunted and crossed her arms.

"Fine." I said and smiled at her. "Oh, and Tori."

She looked up at me with a curious look.

"Please wear something purple. Or orange. Those two colours really bring out my eyes." I said jokingly.

"Ha – ha." she said dry, clearly not finding it as funny as I did. I laughed, for the first time in God knows how long. She smiled and laughed as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Beck

**Author's note: **

**Hi y'all,  
>So, here's chapter 10! I'm sorry that my updating-speed is like.. slowing down. Really, really sorry! And I won't be able to write at all next week because I'll be in Paris till monday! But I really do hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter, and I hope you will forgive me for taking so long... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I walked up the street, on my way to the cheapest clothing store I could think of which would have both regular clothing and prom stuff. When I came home from school I had checked my closet and found two pairs of black jeans. Both had wholes on the knees, so I had to buy a new pair or else I would be in trouble with Tori. I had also checked my dad's closet, he did have a suit jacket, but he didn't have a tie. Well, he did but... Not a tie I wanted to wear. So I was basically looking for black jeans and a tie. Never in my life had I worn a tie, I didn't even know how to tie one. Stupid prom. I felt kinda like I was in a romantic teen-chick-flick where everything was about the big prom, the perfect outfit, the perfect date. Damn.

I entered the store and looked around. Right in front of the entrance they had two mannequins, a male one wearing a black tux and bow tie and a female one wearing a big puffy yellow dress with a huge pink ribbon around the waist. Why was prom things always so.. naff? Seriously, why did people want to dress like that? I shook my head and went over to a big pile of jeans. On sale. 50% off. Awesome. Most of the jeans were light blue, but I finally found a pair which was black and in my size. I held them up and looked at them. They looked used. Tori probably wouldn't like that. I debated a bit with myself about whether or not to get them anyway, but lastly sighed and put them down, continuing the search. I went to another pile. 25% off. Well, still awesome I guess. Not as awesome as 50% off, but still. I searched in the pile and found a bunch of black pairs. I quickly checked the size on them and once again held one pair up to see it. All black, pitch-black. I grabbed them, and went towards the slightly more scary part of the store: the prom-section. There was mostly girls in this section. Of course.

On the right side was all the girl stuff. Dresses in all kinds of bright, glossy colours, with big puffy skirts and big ribbons, flowers and bows. This would really have made Jade sick to her stomach. I slowed down a bit. Why was I suddenly thinking about her again?

I looked to the left side where all the guy stuff was. Mostly tuxedos in different shades of black and grey. It's kinda strange. Why can't guys wear colourful clothing to prom when girls can? That was indeed a brilliant question. I took out my pearphone from my pocket and went to TheSlap and updated my status:

**Why can't guys wear colourful clothing for prom when girls can? **

**Mood: Thoughtful. **

Now, where did they keep the ties?

When I had found the tie I went towards the cash desk to pay for the jeans and tie, but then as I looked at the line, I saw her. Jade. She was holding some black clothing item in her hands. I froze, what should I do? Should I run? Hide? Or should I get in line behind her and say hi? Maybe I could just ignore her, and she wouldn't even notice. But she probably would notice me. How could she not, if I was standing right behind her? I knew it would be childish to hide from her, but I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to her. But I did have to pay, and I had been mature enough to give her back the scissors in school. I guess I could be mature enough to get in line and at least say hi. All casual. So I did.

"Hi Jade." I said, trying to sound surprised as if I had just noticed her when I got up behind her. She turned around and looked just as surprised as I hoped I sounded.

"Oh, hey Beck." she said. She didn't look at me. She looked down. And so did I. Awkward, as always.

"So, what ya got?" I asked sounding as casual as my voice could master.

"Oh, just eh... A dress." she said and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"For prom?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she said. Wow. I didn't think she would be going. She would normally hate to dress up for events like that and I couldn't imagine that she had a date. She looked at the pair of jeans and the tie I was holding.

"For prom?" she asked. I looked down at my items.

"Yeah. For prom." I said. I still couldn't make myself look at her. I wondered why she would want to go to the prom. "I'm going with Tori." I blurted out before thinking. She looked surprised and for just a second I could tell that a second emoting flashed over her blue eyes. Anger?

"I see." she said and was just about to turn away from me. Maybe she was jealous? Or maybe she didn't care and was annoyed by the fact that I kept talking to her.

"You have a date?" I asked, again trying my hardest to sound casual.

"Yeah, I do." she said coldly. So she did have a date... I felt like the air got sucked out of me.

"Who?" I asked. She had turned away from me so I couldn't see her face.

"No one you know." she said just as coldly. Then it was her turn to pay, and then she hurried out without glancing back at me.

As I came out of the store I went to sit on the nearest bench. The conversation with Jade had left me with a strange feeling. Back then, the night when we broke up I hadn't felt anything. It was as if all emotions had left me as her voice did when she stopped counting. I had felt so empty. Just until I came home, and walked into my RV, alone. Then the sorrow had hit me. And it had hit me hard. But I still thought to myself that I would get over Jade before she got over me. But now it seemed that I had been wrong.


	11. Chapter 11: Jade

**Hey guys, new chapter for y'all to read... It was kinda written in a rush, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as y'all hoped. :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I kicked the front door open and heard a shriek from my little brother who was just on the other side of the door. He quickly walked backwards away from me as I entered the house. He would always get scared when I got angry, this time was no different. He was obviously freaking out. Good! I snarled at him and ran to my room.

I slammed my door and locked it. Twice. I had just installed a second lock to it so that my mother wouldn't be able to open it with the skeleton key whenever I decided to lock myself up for hours and do various things she didn't approve of. It was a heavy padlock, so it could only be locked from the inside, so sometimes if I didn't want her to come into my room while I'm not home I would lock it from the inside and crawl out my window.

I stood for a moment still with the plastic bag in my hands. I threw the bag on my bed and unlocked my door. I ran to the living room. On a table by the sofa stood a vase with freshly picked flowers from the garden. I lifted up the vase and looked at it. It was new. I took the vase with the flowers in it and went to my room. I could see my stupid brother look at me as if he was about to say something. I shot him a mean look and he quickly looked down.

I stopped outside my mother's bedroom. I knew she wasn't home yet. I opened her bedroom door and went into the middle of the room. I stood there for a second, not sure what I wanted to do. I looked to the window. More flowers. I took them as well, but left the vase. It had been our grandmother's. When my mother died I wanted to have that vase. I went out of the room and closed the door after me. I then went to my brother's room. He was in there. I stepped in at looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm playing." he said and held up his nintendo ds to show me. As if I cared.

"Nice." I said and smiled. As I did I removed the flowers from the vase and emptied it for water on the green carpet. He stared at me. "Catch!" I said and lightly threw the vase to him. Then I exited his room and closed the door.

I entered the room with all the flowers I could find in the house. My mother loves flowers. I locked the door again. I dropped the flowers all over my floor and went to my bag, pulled out the pair of scissors Beck had handed back to me. I looked at the flowers on the floor. I didn't feel as aggressive as I had when I came home. The stunt in my brother's room and the gathering of all the flowers had helped. I dropped my scissors on the floor with the flowers and turned on my laptop. I went to TheSlap and checked for notifications, new statusupdates and new photos. There was nothing interesting. Then I saw Beck's statusupdate.

**Why can't guys wear colourful clothing for prom when girls can? **

**Mood: Thoughtful. **

I looked at the comments. Some guy had written **I'm with you man! **Next comment. Tori Vega... She had written **Don't even think about it!** Then I felt the anger boil up again. Apparently she thought she could decide what he should wear for her stupid _prome_ just because they were going together. How could he do this to me? He knew very well what I thought about her. How much I hated her. He was probably doing this just to piss me off! They both were. They both wanted me to suffer. To get angry. To get frustrated. I violently grabbed some flowers and a pair of scissors and started cutting the flowers to pieces. It didn't help. I let out a growl and jumped up, kicked the wall as hard as I could. I cut some more flowers, more and more violently. I couldn't see anything because of the anger, it almost made me dizzy, and then I felt a stinging pain in my thumb. I looked down at the blood which trickled from the v-formed cut. The blood dripped on the floor and on the flowers. I stared at it and then decided to ignore it, and began cutting more of the flowers.

Whenever I would cut up things like this, it would put me into a kind of trance where there's nothing but my boiling anger. It was one of the reasons that I almost never hurt anybody physically. I was taken out of my trance as my phone rang. I fiercely grabbed it and almost yelled:

"What?" without even seeing who called.

"Uh, hi beautiful." André's voice said hesitantly.

"What?" Gosh, his nicknaming was annoying.

"Uh... Are you OK? I was just wondering..." he started, but I cut him off.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" I yelled angrily at the phone.

"... Sorry." he said and hung up. I sat with my phone in my hand and stared at my wall. Beck never hung up on me like that. And it always made me even angrier. André hung up when I told him to leave me alone. I couldn't decide what I preferred. I looked down at the mess on the floor. Then I heard my mother's voice. Did she yell my name? I heard heavy footsteps outside my door.

"JADE!" she yelled angrily. I guessed she had noticed the lack of flowers. Or maybe my brother had told her. I stood up and walked towards the door to check that it was locked. It was. Good.

"Jade, get out or I will get the skeleton key!" she then yelled.

"Go ahead." I said. She wouldn't be able to get in anyway. I could hear her walk away to fetch the skeleton key. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my pearphone. I quickly found André in my contacts and wrote him a text.

**To: André **

**Sorry about before. Can I come over if I promise to behave? **

I heard my mother just outside my room. She opened the first lock and tried to open the door. I smiled as she continued to try and open it.

"Jade! Did you block the door?" she said, sounding even more angry. I didn't answer. I looked at my pearphone. André had answered.

**From: André **

**If you promise not to scare my grandma... **

I grabbed my jacket, my bag and opened the window, and crawled out.


	12. Chapter 12: André

**Hi y'all!  
>Wow... I am SO SORRY for the long wait. Like, REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry. I don't even know what happened. I've been stuck, not known exactly where to take the story, there's been school, and suddenly it has been TWO MONTHS since last update. I feel really bad about it, LOL.<br>This chapter is also kinda short. I'm sorry for being such a sucky writer. XD I hope you'll enjoy. And I'll definately not let TWO MONTHS pass again before writing next chapter. Don't worry! **

* * *

><p><strong>André's POV <strong>

I was lying on my bed, Jade laying next to me. I was caressing her almost naked back, and it seemed like she was almost asleep. It was so peaceful. I used to joke with the others about how Beck could spend so much time with Jade, since she always seemed so... Loud. Always raising her voice or yelling. But that was only how she acted when she was surrounded by people. People she might not even like. Tori, Robbie, Rex, Sinjin, Trina. They thought she was always like that. They only saw the tip of the iceberg. Tori hadn't been able to understand how I could have fallen in love with Jade. If she knew Jade like I do, she would understand. I sometimes wish they could all see what a beautiful person Jade is. But only sometimes. Most of the time, I was glad I could have her for myself.

I looked at her hand. She had almost bled through the band-aid on her thump. When she had showed up at my house she had been bleeding from a v-formed cut in her thump. She had refused to tell me how she had got it, but she had let me rinse it and give her band-aid. She had also refused to tell me why she had been so angry on the phone. I tried to forget about it. That there was something she wouldn't tell me. Maybe she just wasn't ready. We haven't really dated that long. If you can call it dating, when you don't go on dates. Boyfriend-girlfriend? Nah, then it wouldn't be secret like this. What then? Were we having an affair? Would that be the proper definition to our relationship?

I stroked her black hair. Even though our relationship wasn't all too clear, she still made me happy. She brightened my days.

"I love you." I whispered softly to her. She was asleep. I kissed her on the cheek.

I then felt something vibrate. I grabbed my pearphone and saw a new text message.

**From: Beck**

**Hey man! You wanna hang out tonight? It's been forever... **

I stared at the text. Beck. It really had been forever. We hadn't talked since Jade kissed me that first time in the janitors closet. I really wanted to see him. To just hang out in his RV watching films all night or just talk. But I couldn't tonight. Jade was here. And I couldn't tell him. I sighed. I had to answer. That was least I could do.

**To: Beck **

**Hey my brother! I can't tonite, too much work. But some other time. **

I felt guilty as I send the message to him. I didn't like lying to him. After all, he was my best friend. A best friend wouldn't kiss his best friend's ex... But what if that best friend really, really loved his best friend's ex? And if the best friend's best friend actually was taking Tori to the prom. Then it was OK, right?

I pushed all thoughts of guilt away and tried to think only about Jade, how nice she smelled and how nice the warmth of her body felt against mine.


	13. Chapter 13: Jade

**Hi y'all! So, here's a new chapter for you! I'm really glad to finally have the time and inspiration to write this. :) I really hope you'll like it! Also, I just saw that you can now add images, kinda like a "book cover"... So I'm working on a cover for this story. :) Yay! **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV <strong>

**The next day **

"All right, before we get out into the real world, give me kiss." I said to André. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Have a nice day, baby." he said and smiled. He opened the car door and got out. I then drove the car into the school parking lot. It went like this almost every morning. I drove him to school, I parked the car on the street outside the school, we would then kiss each other, then he would get out and walk to the school and I would drive. It prevented people from asking questions. We hadn't really agreed on this, we just did it. The first time it had felt a bit strange. I had parked the car on the street and André had looked weirdly at me, I had leaned in and kissed him. He had smiled at me and we had sat there for a bit. I had then said "Bye." And he had sat a bit longer, but then he had gotten out of the car.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. I had to go buy some coffee. I looked through my bag to find some money and then I bumped into Cat.

"Cat!" I yelled annoyed. She just stood there and looked at me with her big brown disney eyes.

"Hiii!" she said and smiled. I stared a bit at her. What was she doing? Why was she out in the parking lot? She didn't say anything she just looked at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I didn't even feel like wasting my breath making a whole sentence.

"I bought you some coffee." she said and handed it to me. I stared a bit at her stretched out arm holding the cup. She sighed.

"Black, two sugars." she said. I took the cup out of her hand. I took a sip of it. Approved. I looked down at it.

"Thanks... " I said quietly. How come she bought me coffee like this?

"I saw your car and we haven't talked for long so I thought maybe you were sad so I wanted to buy you coffee. To make it better." she said as if she could read my mind.

"I'm not sad." I said quickly.

"But then I saw André was in your car and I wondered how come you dropped him off before you were at the school?" she said. I felt as if my whole body went numb. She had seen us. Had she seen us kiss? What did I do now? Did I tell her? Maybe she hadn't seen anything. Maybe she just saw him get out. But how could I know for sure? My mouth felt all dry and I couldn't say anything.

"Did he say something bad?" she said. What? What did she mean by bad?

"Huh?" I managed to say.

"Since you didn't want to drive him all the way to the school?" she said. She thought he had something bad, and that I had told him to get out of my car. Did that mean she hadn't seen us kiss? Or did it mean she thought he had said something afterward?

"Why would he say something bad?" I asked her.

"Well, you know how musicians are," she said with a sigh, "always using bad words." I stared at her. Her childlike simplicity and naivety was almost painful.

"Why would _I_ get mad at someone for swearing?" I said a bit harshly.

"I don't know." she said with a small voice. Looking at me. Again with those disney eyes.

"I fucking don't care if people swear." I said giving her my best devious smile. As I said the "f-word" she instantly covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"I can't hear you, I won't hear you!" she said. "Tralalalala!" she sang trying to block out what I said. She was so fun to torment.

"Oh, you don't like it, do you?" I said and stuck my face up close to hers. "Fuck fuck fuck." I said into her ears.

"LalalalaLALALALA!" she sang louder and louder as I continuously said the "f-word". Until she gave out a shriek and ran away from me. I took another sip of my coffee and went to the school entrance.

I entered the school and looked around. Checking who was there. I looked at my pearphone. I still had about 10 minutes until class start. I went over to my locker and sat down.

"Good morning Jade." an annoying voice I unfortunately knew very well. Robbie. His locker was beside mine.

"Don't talk to me." I said without looking at him. He took a book out of his locker and walked away. I didn't want him to disturb my train of thought.

I had been lucky this morning, Cat apparently hadn't seen too much, and she obviously didn't suspect anything. I had also managed to scare her away before having to explain anything to her. But why did this have to be secret at all? I wasn't sure. Was it because André wanted it that way, or because I wanted it that way? The prom was in two days, and I was going with André. People would probably figure it out then. And if they didn't they probably would next week when we were to perform that song in class. And soon after that, everybody would know. We would be official.

My stomach started to ache, and my palms felt all tingly... And I could feel my heart pounding, and I suddenly felt dizzy. What was this? Fear. I felt scared. But why? I shouldn't feel scared. I never did. And I didn't care what people thought of me, what they said about me. And this thing with André... It was a good thing. Wasn't it?

Yesterday, we were laying in his bed, and I had fallen asleep. I had a dream, a dream so vivid I almost thought it was real. I dreamed that I was laying on a big, green field on a warm sunny day. I had my eyes closed but I still knew what it looked like. I could feel the soft grass against my skin, as if I was naked. And then I had felt warm, strong arms around me. And I heard André's voice whisper in my ear. He whispered the words. Those three words that I had longed to hear my whole life. Those three words which only one person had ever said to me.


	14. Chapter 14: Tori

**Hi y'all.  
>So, I feel kinda bad about not having posted a new chapter for so long. I've had a bit of a writers block, I guess you could say... Sorry. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather that later, LOL. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV <strong>

**Two days later – "Prome" night **

I looked myself in the mirror again. I had had a hard time figuring out whether or not I wanted my hair up or down. I had finally decided to put it up, to show off my neck and the simple gold chain I was wearing. I had decided to go with a short, strapless, purple dress with a sequin bust line, and a full skirt with leopard print in light blue and purple. It showed off quite a bit of leg, which was good. My legs was one of my best features, besides my cheekbones.

I heard some whimper from Trina's room. She hadn't been able to find a date, even though 3 different guys had asked her. She had been too picky and turned them down, and now she was "sick", so she couldn't come.

I looked at the clock on my pearphone. Beck would be here any minute now. I prayed he would be decently dressed. I knew it was kind of selfish of me, but I just really wanted us to turn heads. I liked turning heads. But of course I knew Beck didn't really like to dress up all formal, which was also part of the reason why I had decided not to wear a long dress. Then I heard a honk. Beck was here. I grabbed my pearphone and my purse and hurried out of my room. I could see Trina peak out from her room to get a look at me.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
>"Hi." Beck said. I looked at him, from top to bottom. Black jeans, no holes, black suit jacket, red tie... Red. Oh, no.<p>

"Hi Beck." I said staring at the red tie and then down at my dress. "We don't match." I then said. He just stared at me.  
>"So?" he said.<p>

"We're going to look so weird on photos." I said in a frustrated tone.

"Tori, who cares? Just get in the van, and let's go." he said with a harsh tone. I sighed and was about to head out the door when I realized something. Did he say van? I looked to the street and saw a white van parked outside my house.

"Why... Why are you picking me up in a _van_?" I asked. This night couldn't get any worse.

"My car broke down, so I borrowed this," he said and pointed to the white van, "from my dad's work." I sighed again as we got in the van. We drove a bit in silence.  
>"I think driving by the kindergarten will feel less awkward with you in the van with me." Beck said and then we were silent again.<p>

Then I started laughing. "This is the most ridiculous prom ever." I said. And Beck laughed as well.

"Yeah, it really is." He said, and then he sighed. "You know, Tori, I know I'm going to sound like an ass now, but I was actually thinking about canceling with you tonight."

I looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"I didn't really want to go. But I changed my mind."

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked him. And for a minute he didn't say anything.

"I met Jade the other day. In a store." he said. I waited for him to continue. "She was buying a dress for the prome."

"Oh." I said, still not sure I understood.

"It's just so wrong, Tori." he said, staring at the road.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How was Jade buying a prom dress wrong?

"All of this. It's wrong. This whole situation, Jade and I. It's wrong." he was upset, and I didn't know what to say.

"She has a date, Tori. And I need to know who it is. That's why I'm going. She wasn't supposed to move on first, but she did. That's what's wrong." he said and looked at me, glossy eyes. I was stunned. I had never seen him lose his cool. I couldn't say anything, I just kept staring at him, and he kept staring at me. I shot a quick glance at the road.

"Beck... The road. Watch the road." I mumbled. He looked back at the road. We sat in silence again. This was going to be a crazy night, I could feel. And not the good kind of crazy. I hoped Jade wouldn't show up. Maybe it would be better for Beck if he didn't see her. Suddenly he started laughing again. I stared at him.

"Jade was always the needy one... I guess the roles switched." he said.


	15. Chapter 15: Tori

**Tori's POV**

When we arrived at the school parking lot we didn't get out of the car. Beck sat staring at the steering wheel, and I made use of the situation to calm my nerves from the ride. Beck had been upset during the whole drive and I had been scared that he wouldn't pay enough attention to the road. I had wanted to comfort him, but the only thing I had managed to say to him was to "watch the road". I know that once again I was being selfish, but driving actually made me really nervous, which was probably why I kept failing my driving test. I looked at him. He had dark circles because of his nightmares and he had tears in his eyes. He looked like a mess. He shouldn't have to be here.

"Are you still sure you want to go?" I asked him. "You know, nobody's seen us yet. We can still leave. Go watch a movie, eat some disgusting junk food. We really don't have to go in there."

"No, Tori, I really need to go in there. I want to know who she's with. She didn't want to tell me."

I thought for a second. "Well, maybe she's not there with anyone. Maybe that's why she didn't want to tell you who it was, because it was no one." I said. Yeah, that made sense. I hadn't seen Jade with any guys, or any girls. Well, except Cat and André.

"She wouldn't go if she wasn't going with anyone." he said without looking at me.

"Then maybe she's just doing the same thing as you. Going with someone without it being an actual date. All though, I don't know who would want to go with her..."

"If it had been like that she would have done what I did..." he said and looked at me with a sheepish look. I looked at him questioningly. "I just told her straight away that I was going with you. Like, I just blurted it out, without her even asking me." he said and looked down again. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. Oh no, she hates me. She probably wasn't too happy to find out he was going with me. _She's going to kill me. _No, no, no. Of course she's not. Besides, she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Well, like I said... It's not too late to run." I said with a small voice. This time I really hoped he would agree.

"No, I can do this. Let's go" he said, and opened the car door. Oh dear, here we go. I got out of the van and we walked to the school entrance. They had decided to have it in the sports centre this year, in case it should start to rain like last year. When we got in the sports centre we were met by balloons and live music performed by graduated Hollywood Arts students. I looked around to see find Jade, but she was nowhere in sight. Then again, there was so filled with people, she could have been less than 16 feet from me without me noticing. Beck poked me and pointed to a flower arch where couples were being photographed.

"Did you want a photo?" he asked me.

"Sure, why not." I said. We moved towards the arch and got in line. I looked for Jade again, but she was still nowhere to be seen. I suddenly felt Becks hands on my shoulders as he spun me around.

"Hi Tori." Cat said, she and Robbie were standing behind us in the line. Cat was smiling. She was wearing a knee-long dress, with an A-line skirt and sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. The dress was a dusty rose colour and she was wearing lavender accessories. I looked at Robbie, he was wearing a tuxedo, with a light pink rose on his jacket and a lavender bow tie. So they did match. Unlike us...

"You look great, Cat!" I said to her, and she giggled.

"Thank you, Tori!" she said and smiled. I looked at Robbie and noticed she was holding his hand.

"Have you seen André?" I asked them. They both shook their heads.

"No, I don't think he's here yet." Robbie said. Beck poked me. I looked at him and could tell that he wanted me to ask about Jade.

"Have you seen Jade?" I asked. Robbie sent me a strange look. I guess it was strange of me asking about Jade's whereabouts.

"No, and she haven't replied to my texts." Cat said and looked at me with big sad eyes. I whispered to Beck: "Maybe she isn't coming, like I said..." He shook his head.

"It wouldn't make sense for her to say she would come and then not show up." he whispered back to me.

"It wouldn't even make sense for her to show up, Beck. I mean, wasn't she the one saying that proms are stupid?" I hissed at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the arch. It was our turn to be photographed. He put his hand on my waist and we both looked at the photographer and smiled. We walked away from the arch and looked at Cat and Robbie getting ready to have their photo taken.

"Why do you keep insisting that she isn't going to show up?" he said to me.

"Honest answer?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"I don't want you to see her with someone else, so I'm hoping she isn't going to show up... I don't want you to hurt because of her." I told him. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me. "Beck..." I said softly. He smiled a bit but still didn't look at me.

"Thank you for the concern, Tori. I really do appreciate it, but I think I'll be fine."

"Okay..." I said hesitantly. I still wasn't convinced, but I decided to let it go. Maybe if I was lucky, we wouldn't see her at all.

"Tori!" I heard Cat's voice yell. I turned around and saw her come running towards me with Robbie dragging behind her, still holding on to her hand.

"What now Cat? Did something happen?" I asked.

"No, nothing happened. But I saw Jade and André, and since you asked about them I thought I ought to tell you." she said to me and smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"Thanks Cat. I think we'll go talk to André first, then we can find Jade afterwards?" I said it more like a question, looking at Beck. He nodded.

"No, Tori, you don't understand. We saw Jade and André, _together_." Robbie said. Now I was confused, and I could tell that Beck was as well. Then Cat pointed towards the crowd of people.

"See." she said, and we both looked. And there they were. Jade and André. Jade in black dress, with a corset top and lots of black tulle on the bottom. The dress stopped a bit above her knee, and she was wearing black lace boots. André had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. I looked at Beck who stood shocked and stared at them. I looked back at them, just in time to see Jade lean in towards André and press her lips against his.

How did this happen? Why hadn't I see this come? André hadn't wanted to tell who he was bringing to the prome, neither had Jade. They both were missing just before, when the rest of us were together. André hadn't been hanging out with us lately, but I had seen him talk with Jade. He had distanced himself from Beck. Now it all made sense.

"Jade! André!" Cat suddenly yelled out, and waved her hands at them. They both looked towards us. André waved halfheartedly back, and then they slowly started walking towards us. I looked back at Beck, he was still staring at them. I had a bad feeling about this. Then they stood before us. No one said anything, Jade didn't say anything, André didn't say anything, Beck didn't say anything, Cat didn't say anything, Robbie didn't say anything...

"So..." I said, wanting to break the silence, but I didn't really know what to say.

"Jade, you look so _pretty_!" Cat exclaimed. Jade shot her a mean look. "Like a rainbow, or a butterfly, or..." Jade shot her an even meaner look, which instantly made Cat shut up. André looked at his shoes, while Beck was glaring at him. André finally looked up and met Beck's eyes.

"Beck, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." André started. Beck just kept glaring at him. "Bro.." André said. "Don't 'bro' me!" Beck spit and took at step closer to him.

"I'm sorry, OK..." André said.

"Oh yeah, you're sorry, huh? Well, you should be!" Beck yelled.

"I'm sorry..."

"What the hell, man! You went behind my back and _stole_ my girl!" Beck was still yelling, and a few people had now turned to look at us.

"Whoa, dude, she's not your girl anymore. And I didn't steal her, because stealing her implies that she somehow belonged to you, and she's not a possession." André said, now raising his voice.

"Whatever..." Beck said, annoyed.

"Maybe if you had had a bit more respect for her, she would still be your girl..." André said under his breath. Just loud enough for Beck to also hear it. I quickly glanced at Beck and saw his fist move, fast. Then there was a loud thud. I looked at the floor, I saw André lying before Beck's feet, slowly getting up leaning on his left arm, lifting his right hand to his face and wipe off some of the blood from his nose. In a flash Jade was by André's side, helping him get up in a sitting position. Then she turned to Beck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Beck?" she screamed at him. Beck didn't look at her. There was now a big crowd around us, whispering, and mumbling to each other.

"Someone should go get a teacher"

"Should we call the principal?"

"He needs some paper towels"

"Call 911"

"No, no, he's not hurt that bad."

"I didn't think Beck was the type to put up a fight"

"Poor kid"

The mumbling got louder and louder, and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, and I snapped.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" I screamed at them. And they all did shut up. Then Jade looked at me. "Tori, go get some paper towels." she said in a cold tone. I quickly looked towards the crowd surrounding us and pointed at a random blond girl in dark blue dress.

"You, go get her some paper towels." I ordered. The girl hurried out to the restrooms, and quickly returned with paper towels which she handed to Jade. Beck looked at Jade while she helped André wipe off some of the blood from his clothes and his face. I gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what do you say we leave now?" I said softly to him, giving him a little smile. He looked at Jade and André again. "I think they'll be fine. You can talk things out with them tomorrow." I said to him. He nodded, and we quietly left the sports centre. I looked behind us just before exiting the room, and saw Jade looking at us.


End file.
